Long Time Engagement
by sweepea009
Summary: Sesshomaru has lost his fiance, but in the end he finds out that she's alive? and right under his nose? AND there's a war on his heels! Cross over avatar:last airbender.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Long Engagement

Pairing: Sesshomaru & Kagome

Warning: Gore, pain, violence

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Rating: PG-13 - T

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

* * *

><p><span>Chappy 1<span>

In the Eastern Lands of japan lived the royal family of Higurashi. The family consisted of a father, Lord Naraku, a mother, Lady Sakura, the eldest princess, Kikyo, the middle child, Kagome, and the youngest, Prince Souta, all 2 years apart. They were a tiger demon tribe, they bore black hair with orange streaks and brown eyes. Naraku had orange and black streaks on his cheeks and body, showing a mature demon. On their foreheads they all bore a mark of a black fang. Their mother, she was different. She was a white tiger demoness, in turn, her hair was a light orange, but she bore all the other marks as her family.

Along with his Tiger demon powers, Lord Naraku was a master of all elements: Air, water, earth and fire. His father before him had taught him. The Lady only mastered one element, water, to heal and defend herself if needed. It had always been a tradition that when the children reached the age of five, in demon years, they would choose their own element to learn, and so based on their choice of element, the heir to the throne would be chosen.

Their chosen element would be burned into their skin by their masters, and would be their strongest advantage. Other elements could be learned and mastered over time, as the marks would appear on the warriors crown, but their chosen element would still burn brighter than all others.

Lord Naraku was the eldest child of his father, and he chose water because of the healing nature of water, that it could bring life, yet could destroy in mere seconds. His father was impressed with his reason, and chose him as heir.

Coincidentally, the Lords and Ladies before him were all eldest children of their fathers, therefore, Kikyo knew, better yet, assumed she would be chosen as heir.

At the age of five, Kikyo was brought to the throne room where she stood facing her father, the crown shining brilliantly on his head along with a water drop under it, a flame below, a rock to the left and a swirl to the right, with his fang in the center representing his mastery of all four elements.

She bowed as her long black, orange streaked hair touched the floor, her brown eyes deep like a river, dark purple kimono, with pink sakura blossoms embroidered into the purple silk touched the floor with a pink obi. She was 5, and already learned so much. "Yes father?" her little voice seemed almost adult. She knew what this meeting was about, ever since the day she could talk and comprehend, but awaited his reply.

"It is time." He said, his tone commanding her utmost attention.

She nodded and four masters appeared from behind the throne. A master in a blue velvet coat held a bowl of water in his hands, the water ever whirling. The second in red velvet, and in his hand, he held a bowl filled with fire he conjoured and manipulated. The third was dressed in white velvet with a tiny tornado in his bowl, and the last dressed in brown velvet, a bowl of warm dirt, ever changing and moving like an ongoing earthquake.

"You may choose." Her father said royally.

She nodded and stared at all the masters. She eyed them and she walked slowly to the master of fire a look of pure determination in her eyes. There was no guessing, she already knew what she wanted. "I choose you, Master of Fire." Her father's left brow rised and he carefully asked her what his father, and his father before him, asked him, "And why did you choose fire?" She looked at him, her ego filling her eyes, "To be strong...and to gain ultimate power. Just like you, father." He closed his eyes and sighed. "As you wish daughter." And with those last words, the master of fire placed a single index on her forehead, a flame burned into her pale skin above her black fang.

It burned a little, as she whimpered at the touch. Soon the Master of Fire took her hand and led her to the dojo, her training would start as soon as possible. The other three masters turned to their Lord and bowed. "You may leave." They rose and left the throne room.

He sighed and turned to his wife and mate who entered the room, her ladies in waiting told to wait outside. She wore a pale orange silk kimono, with a deep blue tiger embroidered into the back, reaching down well pass her ankles and wrists and a black obi. She looked at her husband, a troubling look etched into his face. "Which did she choose, love?" He sighed. "Fire." She smiled lightly, "And for what purpose?" He looked at her and motioned for her to come closer. She walked up to him and sat in her smaller chair, artfully decorated for a queen, to the right of his. "She wants strength and ultimate power." He said to her, her smile faded instanty. "Utter power..." She looked at her hands that gracefully lay in her lap and the sting of utter disappointment overtook her. "You and I both know Naraku...that those are definitely not the qualities we are looking for. Being Lady of these lands require compassion, and kindness, with an iron fist...but," she began trembling now, "...I am to blame. I taught her of kindness, and civility...humility...it is quite obvious that I...I-I failed..."

Lord Naraku stared at his wife and took her hands in his, "Do not blame yourself, mate. You can always teach a frog to be a prince, but in the end, it is still a frog. Even though she is merely five in demon years, she has had a century to learn what you have taught her but still has chosen this path." He caressed her pale cheek and continued, oh how he adored his wife, "Let us hope she does not turn out like we assume she will. Hopefully, she will find something to protect and forget all about her search for power." She nodded and licked his cheek affectionately. "I hope that Kagome or Souta will choose their element for the right reasons." She said as she nuzzled his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Long Engagement

Pairing: Sesshomaru & Kagome

Warning: Gore, pain, violence

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Rating: PG-13 - T

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

Four decades had passed and it was now Kagome's turn to choose. She entered the room and was presented with the same question as Kikyo when she was Kagome's age.

She walked up to each master and eyed them, her orange silk kimono trailed behind her, held by a brown obie. She was never one to overdress, but held a single comb in her hair with a large orange paw print carved into the hair accessory, a gift from her father when she turned 5. She ran a clawed hand through her raven and orange hair and thought for a while. She walked up to the white clothed master. "I choose you, Air."

"And why did you choose Air, musume?" She stared at him and smiled. "I have seen you defend yourself in training many times father, using all elements, but air has captured my heart the most. It is all around us, it is in everything, we need it to survive, yet, it can destroy cities in mere seconds. Why is this so? I watch you, in the garden with mother, and you use it to mingle with her hair, and the smile on her face was one of smile of deep content and love." She looked to her mother who now stood by her father's side with a humble smile on her face, "Simply put father, to protect our people, be with them always, and to tussle my mate's hair every once in a while." She said the last part with a childish giggle. His eyebrow raised, "And what would you know of mates?" She giggled again, "I can read father." He smiled and turned the Air master, "You may proceed."

The master nodded and walked up to Kagome, placed his fingers above her fang, and soon she felt light headed and a swirl, the mark of an air elemental, appeared above her royal mark.

The master took her arm and led her to the dojo where Kikyo was training. Kagome lazily entered the room to see Kikyo temporarily ceased her training to wander over to her. She took note of the swirl above Kagome's fang and put her hands on her hips. "Air huh? I expected you to choose something weak. Water and Air are the weakest elements." Her sensei, Master Kyuushin walked behind her, arms crossed, "All elements deserve equal respect, Kikyo." The flame in his forehead was large and black, symbolizing an ultimate mastery of the element. His face could not be seen, only his forehead as he was wearing his red velvet coat with a hood, and a mask over his mouth and nose. She jumped a little, and face her master. "Forgive me, let us continue." She said as she bowed. She gave a small smirk at Kagome and returned to her side of the dojo.

Over time, they trained and trained. Kagome became very skilled using her element. She concentrated and meditated whenever she could. She was often taken to a mountain high above the clouds to train with her master. She enjoyed her element, and what she could do with it. Her master taught her to manipulate the wind so she could fly, make whirlwinds for attacks, he shared secrets like if she formed a whirlwind in a lake, she could make a hurricane. She was truly intrigued by the powers of Air. She was also trained in martial arts, and how to use the Air in her attacks. (Aang much? :P)

Kikyo trained as well in martial arts and fire. She trained in the dungeon of her master, his home filled with pots of fire, candles, and a river of lava running through it. She was a much better fighter than Kagome and had much better control than her as well. The fire symbol on her forehead had even gotten a shade or two darker.

One day Kagome was practising with a animal skin ballon her sensei had given her. She concentrated and manipulated the air in the balloon. She controlled it, contorted the ballon and made it move all over the place by displacing the air within it. Kikyo walked into the dojo, saw Kagome concentrating hard and smirked. She sent a fireball, causing the balloon to melt. Kagome gasped, and heard laughing in the corner of the dojo. Her eyes shifted and caught Kikyo with a big smile on her face. "I told you your element was weak, Ka-go-me."

She had no idea what had gotten into her, she could've fought back but instead she burst into tears running to the throne room. Upon seeing Kagome run, Kikyo couldn't help but laugh harder. She ran up to her father, passing advisors and jumped into his arms, sobbing. "Father...father!" He rubbed her back, looked to his advisors and dismissed them. "What's wrong Kagome?" Naraku whispered soothingly. "Kikyo... *sniff* Kikyo melted my training balloon!" He rubbed her back and put her down on his throne. "Summon Kikyo." He said to the guard.

She walked in, wearing her orange training kimono, black obi and a black fang embroidered into the back. "You summoned me father?" She said as she bowed deeply.

"Why did you melt Kagome's training balloon?" Kikyo put on a face of pure surprise, "We were playing a game father, it was an accident, I assure you." He turned and face Kagome, another tear leaving her eyes, she shook her head 'no'. He turned back to face Kikyo, "You're sister surely denies this game of yours." She casted a hated look at Kagome, "She lies father! She just wants attention!" At this moment Kagome jumped up on the chair and pointed at Kikyo, "You're the liar! I was just practising my air manipulation, and you just came out of nowhere and melted my balloon! You called my element weak!" Naraku stared at Kagome, wide-eyed, then back to Kikyo, with a stern look on his face. He slowly sniffed the air, and he could smell the stench of 'lie' eminating from his eldest, and that Kagome told the truth. "No element is weak, each one has its advantages and disadvantages, you should know this Kikyo, this is what you've been taught." Kikyo turned head away from her father and mumbled obscenities under her breath.

"Furthermore, I can smell that you are lying. Apologise to Kagome." He said, his arms crossed over his chest. She gritted her teeth, "Sorry, Ka-go-me." Kagome looked at her and nodded, rubbing her eyes,"Okay." She looked to her father, "May I go and continue my training father?" Naraku nodded and smiled at her. As she left the room, she spared a glance at Kikyo, who had balled her fists so tight, his tiny claws had begun to pierce the flesh of her palm.

When Kagome left the room, he sent a stern look at Kikyo, who took a step back in fear. "You are the eldest, I expected you to teach your siblings, not drive fear into them. I am 're dismissed." He said and walked to the window to the left of the throne. She bowed and left the room all the while grumbling back to the dojo.

His mate came into the room, "What seems to be troubling you dear?" She place her head on his shoulder from behind him, her light orange hair cascading down her back in light waves. "*Sigh* I had to solve a dispute between our daughters." Her head rose till she was merely inches away from his ear, he felt her breath as she spoke, "A dispute? Elaborate." She moved to his side and slipped her hand in his, "Apparently, Kikyo melted Kagome's training balloon, and lied about ever doing so. She accused Kagome of lying instead. I made her apologise to Kagome, she seemed angry about it." Sakura squeezed his hand, "I will go talk to her." He nodded and she left to find her eldest.

She entered the dojo to see Kikyo in the corner. A servant was throwing objects in the air and Kikyo was trying to aim and shoot them down with her fireballs. The servant saw his Lady approaching, ceased firing and bowed low to her, "Lady Sakura," he said. She nodded, "Leave us." He nodded and left the dojo. Kikyo stood aside, not facing her mother, toying with a flame she had conjured. "You're father told me what happened." Kikyo turned to face her, "Have you come to reprimand me as well, mother?" Her mother smiled mildly, "I just want to know why you were mean to her sister. You are the eldest and should act accordingly."

Kikyo sighed and went behind a screen to remove her training kimono, to slip into a white cotton kimono used for bathing, her childish body creating a silhouette. She came out, letting her hair down. "I hear all the time, around the servants, even the lords who visit, 'Kagome is such a sweet child', 'what a pretty girl', well I have a wonderful heart as well y'know! I'm pretty too! I am the eldest!" She turned away from her mother, her hands crossed across her chest. Sakura walked over to her daughter and kissed the fang on her forehead, "Oh my musume. You do have a wonderful heart, and you are just as beautiful as Kagome. But picking on your sister will not make a difference in what people say. It should not matter what people think, but what you think about yourself." Kikyo sighed, 'Typical motherly advice,' she thought. "Thank you mother." She said as she forced a smile, bowed and left for the hotsprings in her chambers. Sakura smiled and returned to her husband.

She saw him staring at the rolling hills of the Eastern Kingdom, "I have spoken to her." He turned to face her now, "And?" She placed her hands in the large sleeves of her kimono, "She is jealous of Kagome." He sighed and placed his hand in his black haori, "Why? What has caused this sudden jealousy?" She turned, motioning him to follow, and led him to their large bed chambers.

She sat on the edge and patted the area beside her. He sat beside her and faced her. "We hear it all the time, 'Kagome is so pretty', 'Souta is adorable!' But has anyone ever complimented Kikyo?" Naraku placed a hand on his chin, now that she mentioned it, visitors and royalty rarely mentioned Kikyo. "I agree. Why is she jealous though?" Sakura sighed at how dense her husband was, "If I said, 'Oh Naraku, your brother, Onigumo, is so handsome!' How would you feel?" His hand fell in realization, "Jealous?" She sighed and fell on her bed, her hair sprawled behind her. "Did you talk to her?" he asked. She rose and looked at him, "I did, I don't know if it worked." He smiled and cupped her cheek, "We will keep a watchful eye on her." She nodded. Just as his lips were close to touching hers, a knock came at the door. "Your majesties, dinner is being served." Naraku sighed and touched his mate gently on her lips, "To be continued." She nodded in agreement and they rose from the bed and left for the dining hall.

The children were there, Kikyo sat on the left, the chair to her right was empty for her mother who sat to the left of her father.

Kagome had made a oragami crane for Souta that she had flying around his head. He giggled and reached for the flying paper. They sat on the left of the table, her seat close to her father's, Souta beside her. As soon as her mother and father entered, she gently grabbed the crane, open Souta's hand, placed it in his palm, smiled and rubbed his head.

As the Lord and Lady of the lands sat, dinner was served. A hardy dinner of steak, very rare, was served, along with boiled potatoes, carrots, turnips and beans. They all sniffed their food suspiciously and then began to eat. (It was a feline thing, and they were trying to smell poison, never can be too careful.) They ate, the children had berry pulp and the adults had sake. Kagome spoke of the crane she had made Souta, and how long it took her to figure out oragami, but when she did she couldn't stop making cranes. The family laughed, except Kikyo, she just scowled at Kagome.

The next morning word came from the Western Palace. He opened the scroll and read, and sighed. His old friend Inu Taisho was rambling on about wanting to meet the heirs of all lands. He placed the scroll on the table and walked over to the window in his study and stared at his kingdom for a long time. He nodded and called for his servants, "Get the whole family ready to depart for the Western Lands." The servants nodded, each running all over the palace.

Sakura walked pass all the excitement and knocked on the door to her husband's study. "Enter." He said sternly. "Where are we going, Naraku?" He looked up from his scroll and stared at her,"The Western Palace. Inu Taisho wishes to meet our heir." She was dreading this day, "And who have you chosen?" He put his hand on his chin, "All will be revealed. It seems the Lords and Ladies of the South and North will be there as well." She smiled, "Alright. I trust you." She turned and left his study heading to their bedroom to assist with the preparations.

Soon they were on the journey to the Western Lands, Kagome and Souta glared out the coach window, pointing and squealing at every new thing they saw. "Mother, mother! What kind of bird is that?" Kagome squealed, "How long before we get there?" Souta asked. Sakura and Naraku's eyes met and they sighed, this was going to be a long and annoying trip. Kikyo simply sat on her side of the coach, her eyes intently looking out the window.

When they arrived they were announced to the whole Western Kingdom. They were the last to arrive, as they were greeted by all the Lords and ladies.

Lord Asano and Lady Esmee, Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands greeted them first. They were Eagle demons, their hair was long and brown with white streaks, their eyes were dark brown, with brown markings on their cheeks. Their children, Princes Hitau and Hitoshiji were twins, around twelve in demon years looked exactly like their parents, only with no markings and shorter hair. The family all had two tiny brown wings between their eyebrows, it was their royal mark. Lord Asano had markings of the elements he mastered on his forehead, air being his primary element. He did not master fire. Lady Esmee had a swirl above her mark, and a water drop below it. Their sons had a swirl above their mark, Air being both of the boys primary element. They also bowed to Naraku and his family. "Where's little Kanna?" Naraku asked, "We left her at the castle with her maids and her personal protector. She is far too young to be travelling like this." Naraku and Sakura nodded and left their presence.

Then they were greeted by Lord Byakonto and his wife, Lady illuna, who were dragon demons. Lord Byakonto's hair was long and red, his eyes were slits with bright blue pupils, his wife had long silky blue hair, her eyes were slits with green pupils. They both had blue and red stripes on their faces, and had one son. Prince Marumo appeared from behind them, his short spikey blue hair with red streaks, his eyes a shade of red with blue flecks. He appeared to be fifteen, and stood with his hands in his red haori, his eyes never meeting theirs, like a spoiled brat. Upon on their forheads was a symbol of a star. The Lord also had mastered elements, fire being his main element but he did not master water, nor did he care to. His wife, who only mastered one element, had a flame above her star. Marumo also had a flame above his royal mark. Kagome was afraid of them, she thought they looked evil.

Lastly came Lord Inu Taisho, and his wife, Lady Izayoi, their hair was white, Inu Taisho's eyes were golden, while Izayoi's eyes were hazel and they had blue and magenta stripes on their faces. They were Dog Demons. Lady Izayoi looked almost like a porcelin doll, she moved with grace and fragility and reminded Kagome of her mother. Lord Inu Taisho, looked strong in his armour as he bowed. Behind him was his son InuYasha. He looked exactly like his father, but wore a fire rat haori and hakama. InuYasha was eight in demon years. He bowed and his eyes met Kikyo. Their royal symbol was a crescent moon, Inu Taisho like Naraku, had mastered all elements, his main element being Earth. His wife mastered water, obvious as there was a water drop above her crescent moon. InuYasha had a flame above his crescent taisho apologised for his older son's no-show, it seemed he was caught up with work in the study.

Soon the families were left to mingle and talk, and the children were left in the garden, along with guards to watch over them, to play amongst themselves. Kagome started picking flowers and soon found it irritating that there was so much screaming and shouting in a garden. She decided to slip away, red roses in hand, and began to explore the palace.

She looked at paintings of great dog demons, the royal crest all over the kingdom. She opened some doors, explored the rooms and left. She opened a door and saw a man, that looked like Lord Inu taisho behind a desk, his nose deep within a scroll, he hadn't noticed when she came in. "Y'know," she said, her voice squeaky, "...anyone can sneak up on you." He looked from his scroll to the young girl before him. "And who are you?" He noticed the fang above her forehead, and the swirl above. 'An air elemental, what a strange choice. Does she know how weak that element is?' The fang looked familiar, but he was too entranced with his scroll to even recognize it. He watched her as she bowed low, "Kagome."

'Kagome, huh? Well then.' He turned back to his scroll and continued reading. "Here." He looked at the door and saw she wasnt there, but beside him. 'How did she get here so fast?' he said to himself. She had a small smile on her face as she held a red rose in her palm to him. He took it and stared at her, "What's this for?" She shook her head and smiled at him again, "Does one have to have a reason to give someone a gift?" His eyebrow raised and he nodded. He placed the rose in his haori and continued reading his scroll. 'No ones ever given me a gift, without a reason. Not even my parents.' he thought to himself.

She stared at his face intensely, she noticed to rock above his crescent moon, along with all the other elements. "You've mastered all four elements." He looked at her and nodded, then went back to his scroll. "Your hair is very pretty." She said, her hands clasped behind her back. He looked at her, "You like talking don't you?" She grinned, "It's how I make friends. What's your name?" He looked back at his scroll and mumbled, "Sesshomaru." She smiled, "Killing perfection huh? Sounds scary." He looked at her up and down this time, "How old are you?" He murmured, if she wasn't a demon, she wouldn't have heard at all. "Five in demon years." He said "hn" and went back to reading, 'Smart child for one so young.' She tugged his haori, "And how old are you, Sesshomaru-sama?" He didn't bother looking at her he just replied while reading, "Three centuries." Her eyes widened, "So you're fifteen in demon years huh? Did you know that when we turn twenty-one, we practically stop aging? It's true! I read it in the library at the palace!" He nodded and continued, 'Smart indeed,' he thought.

She was about to open her mouth to speak again, when a knock sounded at the door. "Enter." Sesshomaru and Kagome said in unison. He looked at her, perplexed as to why she would answer. Lord Inu Taisho entered, with Lady Izayoi by his side. "Son, please come down and meet the nob-" he paused as he saw Kagome by Sesshomaru's side, "Lady Kagome, how did you get here?" She bowed low to the Lord and smiled, "I was exploring. It is so annoying when a garden is full of noise! It should be quiet, to enjoy all the smells and colors of the flowers." He laughed and nodded, "Well you two both need to come downstairs, the children are being gathered, dinner will be served soon." Sesshomaru and Kagome nodded and all four left the study to the dining hall.

"Kagome! Where have you been young lady?" Lady Sakura's eyes narrowed at Kagome, "I was exploring mother! The gardens were too crowded..." She said as she hid her face in the sleeve of her kimono. Sesshomaru walked behind her and bowed low, "Lord Naraku, Lady Sakura, welcome." They smiled and bowed lightly. He saw the fang on their foreheads and quickly deduced that Kagome was their daughter. He was so enthralled with his scroll that he didn't recognize that Kagome was a lady of the Eastern Lands, he made mental note of it this time. He greeted the other Lords and Ladies, he also greeted each child. He went to the table when his fatherwho was at the head of the table sat to his left.

"Good night everyone. I am pleased to have you all in my home, enjoy the food, the company and the hospitality. After dinner, the Lords will meet in my study for a meeting." As Inu Taisho spoke, they were all served meals that were prepared especially for them signifying their heritage. The Eagles were served gopher, the Dragons were served Yellow Fin Tuna, the Inus were served quail, and the Tigers were served wild boar, their ultimate delicacy.

As everyone ate, there was small talk and idle chatter. Sesshomaru ate quietly, to himself and never laid eyes anywhere else but the plate in front of him. "Sesshomaru-sama?" He heard his name and looked up to see Kagome smile at him, "Are you alright?" He nodded and continued eating. She nodded and went back to eating as well.

Lord Inu Taisho and lady Izayoi took note of this.

After dinner, Inu Taisho pulled Sesshomaru aside and whispered a question in his ear. Sesshomaru violently replied 'no', shaking his head madly from side to side and whispered his reason in his father's ear. His father agreed and went back to the large group.

All the children were sent to bed, while all the Lords escaped to the study to discuss important matters. The Ladies of the household sat in the lounge, sipped on sake and fruit and talked about trivial things, like kimonos and hair, and their children.

"Why the rush to see who is to inherit the Kingdoms, Inu Taisho?" Naraku spoke, a pipe burning with tobacco in his mouth. Inu Taisho sat on his pillow and lounged, "Three days ago, a witch appeared in my study. She spoke of an evil rising in one of the four kingdoms. It could be one of us, one of our children, a servant turned enemy. I do not know. But to secure the children, I need to know the heirs."

The Lords stared at him in surprise. "What if she lies?" Byakonto asked. "Then it is a lie. But what if it is not? We must take precautions to protect the children, especially the heirs to the thrones." Inu Taisho repeated. They nodded. Although some hadn't fully agreed, they knew it was better to be prepared for nothing, that to be unprepared for something.

First Inu Taisho spoke, "I have chosen Sesshomaru as my heir. He knows the ins and outs of the kingdom, he will surpass me in power as well. He is passionate, but hides it too well. Inuyasha is too reckless, he will make brash decisions." All the other Lords nodded in agreement.

"I have chosen Hitoshiji as my heir." All eyes were on him as Inu Taisho spoke, "Both your sons have chosen the same element AND they are twins. How did you choose?" Lord Asano shook his head, "Hitoshiji chose Air for a great reason, Hitau only chose Air because his brother had chosen it. The kingdom needs a leader, not a follower." All the lords nodded.

"Well I only have one child, so I have no choice." Lord Byakonto hissed. All the lords stared at him, then to Naraku.

"Souta is not old enough to choose yet, I cannot make a decision based on two out of three children." The lords agreed. "But you must choose now, we have no idea how much time we have left before this evil arises." Asano said, almost scared. "Then I choose Kagome." They all looked at him surprised, "We thought you would choose Kikyo, or even Souta, even though he has not chosen his element yet." Inu Taisho said. "Well, Kagome chose air, to protect, serve and honour the East," he looked away, a bit of disappointment etched on his face, "Kikyo chose to manipulate fire for ultimate power." They looked at each other, then back to him.

"Ultimate power isn't such a wretched goal," Byakonto said.

"No." Taisho said. Everyone one turned to face him. "The need for ultimate power brings nothing but greed, hatred and sorrow. Naraku has made a wise choice."

Everyone, except Byakonto, nodded.

"Then it's settled. All the heirs will be under special protection." Inu Taisho said as he stood from his pillow. The lords nodded in agreement.

As they left Inu Taisho pulled Naraku aside for a discussion. "I want Kagome to be betrothed to Sesshomaru.". Naraku was suprised, "Kagome is an heir! Two heirs cannot possibly be betrothed to each other! Kikyo is the eldest, she will be betrothed to Sesshomaru." Inu Taisho shook his head violently 'no'. "He will not take Kikyo, I have already asked him. He does not mind Kagome, but he despises Kikyo." Naraku stepped back, offended. "Are you saying something is wrong with my cub?" Inu Taisho quickly walked up to him, "My friend, I see a darkness within her. Sesshomaru claims to see it as well. I respect you, and your wife, but Kikyo...something is not right about that child." Naraku pondered, he indeed saw this darkness as well, as small as it may be, "But they cannot be betrothed Inu Taisho! What will happen to the kingdoms?" Inu Taisho smiled, matter-of-factly, "They will merge, into one kingdom. Sesshomaru will be the iron fist, Kagome will be the delicate flower to the people. They will be unstoppable."

Naraku thought, "I will think about it. Know this, if I say yes, the other lords will turn to one explanation...conspiracy, I will not have my cubs in danger if a war is to be waged." Inu Taisho nodded in agreement, "This I understand, but before the announcement is made, we will all sit and explain to the other lords." Naraku nodded and turned to leave, "Good night Inu Taisho."

Inu Taisho watched his friend leave before he remembered what the witch had said. 'The evil shall rise from the East and be defeated by the East, with the help from the West." Inu Taisho rose his voice, "THAT MAKES NO SENSE! How can the evil RISE from the East, and be defeated by the East?" She smiled, "Only when the West and the East combine, will the East be defeated." She disappeared. Inu Taisho ran his hand through his hair dozens of times. "Makes no damn sense..." he kept muttering.

When he met Kikyo for the first time, he had his supicions about the prophecy. He sensed a black aura, a dark forboding within her. She was not kind, and her eyes held hatred and contempt, he was a Lord and even he was taken back by her. Then he met sweet Kagome, who seemed to love everything and everyone. Her aura was pure white, like a goddess, like his wife, Izayoi. He sighed and went to his bed chambers, he hoped he was wrong, for the sake of his friend.

Naraku slipped into his bed chambers, Sakura already there, asleep on her side, her back to him. He removed his dark armour, haori and hakama and went under the soft silk sheets beside her. He ran his hand up her hips to her waist, over her markings and pulled her close to him. She felt his chest to her back and turned to face him. "Is everything alright?" she asked in a whisper. He ran his hand through her silky hair, "Tomorrow we shall speak of it." She nodded and closed her eyes to feel his lips plunge onto hers. He crawled on top of her, and place his body between her legs, rubbing her breasts and cupping her bottom. That night, he took her to heaven and back twice, and laid in each others arms until they drifted into sleep.

The next morning they all went downstairs for breakfast. They were different fruit, and cheeses, with fresh pulp and sake. Everyone ate happily, talking about each other's social lives and cultures. Afterwards, the children went to play in the garden, as Sesshomaru sat under a cherry blossom tree, a scroll in his hand. The Lords and Ladies all retreated to the conference room.

"Do you always have to read, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome said as she sat beside him in the shade. "Do you always have to annoy me?" He murmured. She giggled, and opened his hand and placed a cherry blossom in his palm. "She sits and waits for love, under the shade of a cherry blossom tree..." she whispered. His eyebrow raised, "Orachii mitsumoto?" She smiled up at him, "He's my favourite poet." He cleared his throat, "Mine as well."

It was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again her eyes set on the children, "Do you have any friends, Sesshomaru?" He looked down at her, "I don't need friends." Her arms crossed over her chest, "Of course! Everyone needs friends!" She looked at him, her eyes softened, "I'll be your friend." He looked down at her face and a small smile graced his face. They remained like that for a while, then his eyes returned to his scroll and hers went back to watching the children.

'I've never known someone who wanted to be my friend. All I've ever heard from servants was how cold-hearted and stoic I am. Maybe it is not so bad having a...friend?' he thought as he read.

Inuyasha, Kikyo and Marumo were playing with fire...literally, Hitoshiji and Hitau were playing with their training balloons, racing across the courtyard and Souta, being the youngest, was playing in flowers.

Kikyo stopped playing for a second, to glance at Sesshomaru and Kagome, a look of disgust and jealousy on her face.

Meanwhile, in the lounge, the Lords revealed to their mates their heirs. The Ladies were suprised, all except Lady Illuna, who knew that there was no other choice in the matter, she only had one child after all. "Kagome? are you sure, Naraku?" Sakura said as she touched his shoulder, "You heard Kikyo when she chose her element, she wants ultimate power. Inu Taisho and his son, Sesshomaru, sensed a dark aura from her. I sense no lies coming from them." She lowered her head, then met his eyes. "How is it we have not sensed it?" He took her hands in his and kissed them, "She is our cub, we might've sensed it but dismissed it as immediately as it came. No parent wants to believe that about their cubs." She bowed and sighed. "She will not be happy." He nodded and looked to Inu Taisho who was seen sharing the news with his wife.

All the Ladies came to terms with the choices their husbands made and left the lounge to spend time with the children except Inu Taisho, Izayoi, Naraku and Sakura.

"We want Kagome to be engaged to Sesshomaru." Inu Taisho said again, only this time to Sakura. "Two heirs betrothed? I do not see how this can work. They will need time to mate and mark, as well as pups. How are they to do this while running their own kingdom?" She looked to Naraku, who sighed, "Lord Inu Taisho has suggested a merging of the Kingdoms." Her eyebrow raised, "And why this suggestion? The other Lords will think we are conspiring with each other! This will start a war!" Naraku began to rub his wife's shoulder, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Inu Taisho sighed and looked at Izayoi at his side, she nodded, "A witch came to my husband while he was in his study." She placed her hands in Sakura's, "She told him of a great evil that would rise from the East." Sakura's, as well as Naraku's eyes widened, they sniffed the air, and smelled no lies. "She said something else that we cannot comprehend. 'The East will be defeated by the East, with the help of the West.' We still have no idea what she meant." Sakura looked at the leaders of the West, "Maybe someone shall betray us and we will need your help to defeat them?" She whispered with a twinge of hope, looking to her husband who seemed just as shocked. Inu Taisho and Izayoi looked at each other "Maybe. This is why we wish for Sesshomaru and Kagome to be engaged. Sesshomaru is strong minded and somewhat cold hearted, Kagome is soft and kind, she will bring forth the kindness from within him. He will rule the kingdom with strength, she will rule it with compassion. They will be equals." Sakura brought her hands back to her lap, "I don't know."

Sakura rose and went to look through the window of the study and what she saw caused her eyes to widen. "Come and look at this, you three!" With demon speed they were beside her, and their expression followed suit with hers.

There, under the cherry blossom tree sat Sesshomaru listening and nodding while Kagome told him stories of the Eastern Kingdom as she braided his hair, putting cherry blossoms at the ends. With their enhanced hearing, plus the connection to their children, they could hear what she was talking about.

"Most of the tiger demons at home are jungle tigers. It's rare to find a snow tiger. Some say when a tiger demon has truly awakened, he or she will become a snow tiger. My mother is one of the few snow tigers left." He knew all this already, as he has studied the cultures of each types of demons, but she shone with pride as she told him, so he let her continue. "Hey, I have an idea! I'll show you my beast if you show me yours!" He looked away from her for a moment, 'I haven't mastered my true form yet, but she is my friend...right? and friends impress each other...right? I need to find a scroll about friends...' He thought.

Before the Inu Taisho and Izayoi could protest, Sesshomaru began to transform, his face twisting into a snout and soon he was a large white dog demon, with a bright blue crescent moon on his forehead, his white fur swaying in the wind. With that, they rushed out to the courtyard, Sakura and Naraku closely behind.

Kagome looked up at him and stared in wonder, "Kawaii Sesshomaru-sama!" She hugged his leg, and he felt something he had never felt in this form before, he felt calm. He was perfectly aware of her presence, and that she was his friend,which was a first. Usually when he transformed he couldn't control his lust for blood and dominance and would have to run and leave the Western Kingdom for a few days until he calmed himself or worse, his father would have to discipline him.

Soon she took a couple steps away from him and clasped her hands behind her back, "My turn!' She squealed. Her face began to contort, and she transformed and became an orange striped tiger cub. She looked at him with her big brown eyes and began to purr at him, "Play!" She purred. He understood, but could feel the auras of their parents approaching so he simply transformed back to his humanoid form.

The parents made it to the garden only to see Sesshomaru transforming. Inu Taisho walked over to his son, "I think that may be the first time you ever controlled that beast of yours." Sesshomaru nodded and left, the four parents and Kagome, still in her cub form, watching him disappear into the castle.

"Kagome! You transform back this instant!" The little cub scowered behind the cherry blossom tree and transformed. She left her hiding space and faced her mother. "I'm sorry, mommy. I only wanted to play with Sesshomaru." Sakura's eyes softened, "Musume, you know you cannot completely control your beast, your training is not complete. What if you lost control and hurt Souta?" She said as she pointed to the little boy who shoved roses in this mouth. "I would never hurt Souta mommy!" She sighed, "All I wanted to do was play." She looked down, her oranged streaked brown bangs covering her eyes.

Naraku bent down to her eye level, "All we want for you is to be responsible. You may transform in the dojo, but not here. Even though you still are a cub, your little fangs and claws may still harm Souta and you wouldn't know it. The only reason you submitted is because the Beta of the pack was ordering you to." She nodded. "I will not tranform outside of the dojo until I can control my beast." Naraku rubbed her head as she went to hug Sakura, murmuring in her kimono," Sorry mommy." She looked up at her mother, unshed tears staining her eyes. Her mother smiled and patted her head. "Listen to us. We tell you these things for your own protection. Now, go and play." Kagome smile at her parents, then the adults behind them and returned to Souta.

"Hmph." Inu Taisho said with a wide grin on his face. Izayoi smiled as well, she knew what her husband was thinking. She turned to Sakura, "You see? My son rarely wants us to touch him, and we are his parents! But Kagome, Kagome was allowed to...Indeed, I am a little jealous," she said chuckling, but continued, "But maybe this match isn't so ludicrous."

Inu Taisho stepped forward, "He has never had that kind of control over his beast...EVER. Kagome calms him down, not even I can get the boy to listen to me, I would have to transform and assert myself as Alpha male. Then and only then would he either return to his human form, or leave the Western Kingdom."

Sakura and Naraku turned to face them, then looked at each other, love glazing in their eyes, "Maybe, this is not such a bad idea, Naraku." He nodded at his wife and licked her cheek, "I agree." They looked to the leaders of the West once more, "A match it shall be." The four were all smiles, "We shall announce it when the heirs are being announced, when they all come of age of course."

The lord and lady of the West nodded and all four turned to watch the children playing in the courtyard and heard, "Don't eat so many roses Souta! You'll get sick!" They laughed and looked at each other.

A match.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Long Engagement

Pairing: Sesshomaru & Kagome

Warning: Gore, pain, violence

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Rating: PG-13 - T

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

* * *

><p>Three Centuries had passed and now Kikyo was 20 years old, Kagome was 18 and Souta was 16, in demon years. When Souta became of age, he chose earth as his supreme element, his reason being "To be strong like you, father." Souta grew taller than his sisters. He was well toned and strong, his earth manipulation almost mastered. He grew into his looks and was just as handsome as his father.<p>

Kikyo grew tall, a few inches taller than Kagome. Her orange streaked raven hair always properly brushed, and neatly cut straight across her lower back. Her bang was a straight, almost barbie doll cut above her eyebrows. Her body also grew, but she remained a bit masculine.

Kagome had grown, but was the shortest of the bunch. She kept her hair layered as it touched her bottom, longer than Kikyo's. Her bangs were wild and unkempt, her bossoms were on the small side, but were bigger than Kikyo's who barely had bossoms at all. She was curvier and fuller, while Kikyo was almost flat and straight.

Over the centuries, Kikyo became what her parents feared the most. Evil.

She would constantly pick on Kagome and Souta, who always ran to tell their parents, who always reprimanded her. Until one day, they had enough and both children stood up to her as a team. She was knocked onto her back, and both Kagome and Souta always high-fived in victory.

Inside of Kikyo, her hatred grew for them, and spent hours in her room planning for when she inherited the throne, how she would force them out of the kingdom, especially Kagome, along with her parents. She would start a war, be victorious and become all powerful and rule all of Japan, with the 'sexy' Sesshomaru by her side.

Ever since Kagome and Sesshomaru became friends, her parents allowed her to visit him at the Western Palace from time to time. She always wondered why, but dismissed it, "They must approve of our friendship." She said outloud while she packed her trunk, the summer sun streaming in from her large glass windows.

As if on cue, Kikyo walked into her room, "Going to see the handsome Sesshomaru?" Kagome rolled her eyes, 'Not this again,' she thought as she continued packing, ignoring her sister completely. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" Kikyo screamed, Kagome turned to face her, "I heard you. What do you want now?"

She moved to run her fingers over the folded kimonos in the trunk, "Has Sesshomaru asked about me?" she asked, her finger touching Kagome's training kimono. Kagome returned to packing, ignoring her foolish question, "No." She mumbled. A disappointed look etched on her elder sister's face, then suddenly it lit up, "I shall write him a letter, proclaiming my admiration for him!" She ran out of Kagome's room, to write her 'dear' Sesshomaru a letter. Kagome giggled, she had told Sesshomaru of Kikyo's crush a long time ago, he 'hn'-ed and went back to reading, stating he didn't care whether or not the 'Ice Queen', a name given to Kikyo by Souta and Kagome that was quickly caught on by Sesshomaru, liked him or not. Kagome always giggled and went back to whatever she was doing.

It was summer, and she was there for two weeks just to keep him company since the time of the announcement of the heirs of all the four kingdoms was approaching soon. He had summoned for her because he was, although he hated to admit it, nervous. He needed his best and only friend by his side. The itenary for this trip was no different. She would spend hours talking to him, he would respond every now and then. She would play the piano or the violin in the throne room, while he sat and looked through the windows at the Western Kingdom. Sometimes, he even let her put cherry blossoms in his hair, like the first time he met her, it seemed to him that the woman had a strange obsession with flowers.

She had mastered her air manipulation, and had asked Sesshomaru to teach her a little of the other elements, the mere basics since she began visiting when she was seven.

She travelled for a day, reaching the Western Palace at night. The days went by as they usually did, the announcement fast approaching.

She was practising Earth manipulation with him one day, her form strong like an ox. He was so caught up in his thoughts about becoming heir, that she managed to knock him over with a large rock. She stared in wonder, but quickly realised he wasn't paying attention.

"Sesshomaru." He looked at her, a bit of fear in the eyes of his stoic face as he rose from the ground. "Be not fearful of the path ahead, the great deserve greatness." He walked up to her, towering over her small frame, "Orachii." She nodded and place her soft, petite hand on his chest, "be not afraid Sesshomaru. I have seen how you have cared for your land, and your people. You will be a fine, no, you will be a great lord." A smile graced his face.

She looked at his toes, her hand still on his chest, "I have a letter from Kikyo." She said, a devious and teasing smirk on her face as her eye rose to meet his. He growled in frustration, "Will the Ice Queen ever give up?" She snickered, and muttered under her breath, "The Ice Queen needs an Ice Lord after all." He heard every word she muttered then in a split second, he threw her over his shoulder while she kicked and screamed, "You put me down this instant Sesshomaru!" Indeed, she could use any element on him and her demonic strength, but he was her best friend, she wouldn't hurt him even if he begged her to.

In a split second, with his speed, he suddenly he stood outside her room, opened the door to her royal quarters, opened the door to the hot springs and threw her in the warm, therapeudic water. She rose from the surface fuming with anger. "Why you...!" before she could finish, he was already down the hall shouting, "You stink!" over his shoulder. The servants all stopped to bow and stare at their master, puzzled. Then they heard Kagome's screaming, only then they knew. The master would never speak unless it was to his family, but when Kagome visited the palace, they knew to expect the unexpected.

After hours passed, they washed and cleaned, everyone was at the dinner table waiting for Lady Kagome. Apparently, she decided to take a small nap but unintentionally overslept. They all stood around the table, but Sesshomaru could smell her coming from a mile away, she smelled of cherry blossoms and summer rain, her special scent.

When she was announced, she entered the dining room and bowed low. "Forgive me Lady Izayoi, Lord Inu Taisho and Prince Inuyasha. I seemed to have overslept." Inu Taisho and Izayoi had Kagome lose all the formalities a LONG time ago, she was practically their daughter, but she refused. "It is not lady like," she would tell them. They all knew she was training with Sesshomaru so they accepted her excuse.

She wore a pale pink kimono, with a beige inner kimono and a baby blue obi. Her sandals were a light blue, and her hair was done up in a messy bun, wisps of her hair framing her face. Sesshomaru stared at her for a few seconds, allowing his jaw to drop on the floor. He quickly situated it back on his face, and realised that he was not apologised to, like his family.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised, "You did not acknowledge me," he said as he folded his arms over his chest. She smirked and went to sit beside Inuyasha, "A real best friend wouldn't have thrown their best friend in the hot springs in her training kimino." She said as she refused to look at him. Sesshomaru tried his best to hide his frown behind his unemotional face, while Inuyasha smirked, and Inu Taisho and Izayoi were practically in a fit of giggles. 'Only Kagome.' they both simultaneously thought.

The servants served dinner of a very rare steak, with rice and sake. Kagome ate and spoke to everyone else but Sesshomaru, who sat at the table jealous of everyone. Afterwards they were served pieces of lemon grass, the cleanse their palette and breath. As everyone rose and left the table, Sesshomaru's eyes would not leave Kagome.

They all bid each other good night, and went to their own chambers to settle in for the night. Kagome was led by her usual servant, Haru, to her room. Haru had always been her favourite servant at the Western Kingdom, they would sit and talk to each other for hours, she would give her some of her silk kimonos, and treat her as an equal. Haru was allowed to talk freely around her, and ignore her title.

Kagome felt a bit guilty for ignoring Sesshomaru for the whole night, but he deserved it! she thought. Haru opened her door and led her in, as she helped her out of her kimono, Kagome stood still. She sat down, in her inner kimono, the fabric light and airy, then spoke, "Do you think that ignoring him at dinner was a bad idea Haru-chan?" Haru chuckled as she folded the kimono, "I think he got what he deserved, throwing you in that hot spring! Although I must admit, it was funny!" She burst out laughing now, while Kagome eyed her suspiciously. She stopped laughing and quickly bowed, "Forgive me, Lady Kagome." Then Kagome fell on the bed laughing, "Got you! You should have seen the look on your face!" She rolled over on her stomach, lightly pounding the bed. Haru tear dropped, and looked down ashamed to get caught in Kagome's trap so easily.

She walked over to the closet, put the kimono in, closed it and sat on the bed beside Kagome. "Kagome...could I ask you something?" Kagome stopped laughing when she heard the seriousness in Haru's voice and sat up, fixed her hair and kimono. She nodded and Haru continued, "There was someone I met in the village while I was buying vegetables one day, a monk. He was talking to a local shrine keeper, and when he saw me, he quickly made his way over to me and asked me to bear his children while touching my bottom! I was so infuriated that I hit him with my full basket and ran as fast as I could back to the palace. Now, every time I go to the village, he sees me and asks me to bear his children. It's as if he sits and waits for my arrival!" She looked at Kagome, and she nooded for Haru to continue. "But today, today was different. He simply asked me what my name was. When I told him, he said his name was Lee. Then we started talking, and he walked me home...He was suprisingly...nice." She said, blushing. "Oh Haru-chan!" Kagome threw her arms around a startled Haru, "You're in love!" Haru's blushed a crimson red.

"What I wanted to ask Kagome...All female servants, every where, has to have the permission of her father AND their lord to marry. If I decided to marry Lee...will you talk to Lord Inu-Taisho and gain his favor?" Kagome shifted awhile, "Haru, you two have just begun courting. Maybe you should get to know him more?" Haru turned away, a little embarassed, "I did not mean now Kagome. He has asked, but I declined. I would never marry a stranger." She felt a hand on her shoulder, "When the time comes, I will gain the lord's favor, for you, my dear friend." Haru nodded, rose and hugged Kagome lightly, then returned to preparing her for bed.

As she turned and went for the doorway, blowing out lit candles as she went. "Good night, Lady Kagome." Kagome snuggled under the heavy blue blankets, "Oyasumi, Haru-chan." The door closed, and it was dark, leaving the light of the moon from her windows to barely illuminate her large room. She concentrated and placed a barrier over her room, only those who meant her good could enter.

She blinked as she stared at the ceiling. 'Sesshomaru's going to be Lord of the West. I wonder if he'll take a mate...'

_-He shall be our mate- _her inner beast roared.

'Don't start with this again. He is our best friend, nothing more.'

_-Best friend, best mate. What's the difference?- _Her inner beast was trying her patience.

'I told you, he is nothing more than our mate...FRIEND! I meant friend!' She clasped her hand over her mouth, forgetting she spoke to her beast in her mind.

Her beast chuckled_, -See? I win.-_

She grumbled obscenties and adjusted herself in bed. As soon as she was about to close her eyes and finally fall asleep, a knock sounded at her door and soon Sesshomaru crept in, wearing only his hakamas. Kagome stared at his shirtless figure for a while, his magenta markings on his hips, encircling his back, almost the same as her orange and black ones. She unconsciously licked her lips, as they were suddenly dry.

"I came to apologise Kagome." He said as he hung his head low. She was surprised to say the least. When they had conversations it was mostly her doing the talking, and they were best friends, but she had never heard him apologise to anyone. She sat up, in her apple white silk sleep kimono, which was held by a black ribbon, leaned against her pillow, her hair in a tight braid and pat beside her for him to sit down. He sat beside her, and she placed a hand in his, his eyes quickly shifted to meet hers.

She was smiling. Then a small smile graced his lips.

"I accept. I may have been angry for too long, you did not do something serious to warrant me ignoring you all night. So for that, I am sorry." He nodded, and in a brief second, his lips were on her cheek. She was blushing madly when he pulled away, "I accept." He said as he stared into her brown eyes. She nodded slowly, still in a daze. He got up and slowly made his way to her door, "Good night Kagome." She did a small wave, and he closed the door behind him and left.

She rubbed her cheek, remembering the way his soft lips felt on her skin, still blushing madly. 'What was that?' she thought as she slowly readjusted herself under the sheets. "Sesshomaru..." she whispered as she fell into a deep sleep.

At the same moment, he fell asleep whispering her name.

* * *

><p>AN I've gotten one review from AppleJax XD, THANK YOU SO MUCH! i'm new here n i kinda needed that :) ENjoy! oh and review pwease!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Long Engagement

Pairing: Sesshomaru & Kagome

Warning: Gore, pain, violence

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Rating: PG-13 - T

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

A/N Thank you soo much for the reviews! please don't stop!

Chappy 4

*3 days later*

Finally, it was the day before the announcement of the heirs to the four regions. All lords, minor lords, heads of small towns and villages from all kingdoms was at the castle, some camping outside, while the Lords and minor lords stayed comfortably in the rooms of the castle.

During the two weeks, Kagome and Sesshomaru had become closer, blushing in training, or at the dinner table when their eyes met. Constantly in the garden taking walks, talking about innocent things. They were staring at the mermaids swim in the pond when she heard a shout.

"Kagome!"

She turned to see Souta, dressed in the finest brown silk, haori and hakamas, his hair in a small ponytail as he kept it short, running up to her with open arms. She rose and leapt into his strong arms, burying her hand in his hair. He hugged her tightly, murming in her lavender kimono, "I missed you...nee-sama." She hugged him softly, "And I, you brother."

"Well aren't you two sweet?" Kikyo emerged, in a deep green kimono, a pink obi and wearing too much make-up. She almost looked like a vampire with blood red lipstick, her fangs showing every now and then. She walked, her hips swaying in order to entice Sesshomaru. It's a pity she didn't know that Sesshomaru despised her. He thought she smelled of burning wood and mud, a contrast to Kagome.

The two stopped their embrace to see her walk by them, ignoring their moment, to stop in front of Sesshomaru and bow, "Good Afternoon, Sesshomaru-sama." He bowed in return, "Good Afternoon, Kikyo-sama." She smiled her most beautiful smile, but Sesshomaru simply nodded and turned to Souta and Kagome, "Would you two like two resume your conversation in the lounge?", keeping his stoic face in tow. They both nodded as he turned and lead them inside the castle, Kikyo following closely behind, grumbling so low that not even Sesshomaru could hear it with his demon hearing.

As they all sat down, Kagome pulled Souta away from Kikyo, while she tried to start some conversation with Sesshomaru who was busy looking through a window. She sat them down on some pillows and drew him closer giving him another warm hug, "How have things been?" she asked, he glanced over his shoulder, and seeing that Kikyo was pre-occupied with Sesshomaru, he bagan to whisper low. "All she has been talking about is when she becomes Lady of the East. And how good a leader she'll be, all the power she'll gain. It's nauseating." Kagome, giggled and took his hand in hers, "And how have you been, little brother?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his head while blushing, "You know Kanna? Princess of the Northern lands?" Kagome nodded and he continued, "I think I've fallen in love with her." Kagome had a small look of horror on her face, "But Souta, she's merely 14 in demon years! Do you know what Lord Asano would do if he found out about you two?" He rubbed the back of his head again, "Find a spell to turn me into a gopher then eat me?" She slapped him on the back of his head, "This is no time for jokes!" He rubbed at the pain on his neck and smiled, "Listen, mother and father know about this. They have both decided to ask for her hand in marriage on my behalf. Father says I will become a minor lord, and will be able to provide for her when the time comes." Kagome sighed and looked away, "My little Souta has grown up ne?" He rubbed her hand, "I won't be little anymore Kagome-neesan. When I am of age, I will marry her...because I love her." Her hand clasped his cheek, "As long as you're happy." He nodded.

*meanwhile*

"So Sesshomaru, the announcement is tomorrow." Kikyo said, her voice low. "I know what day it is." He answered abruptly. She sighed. "Soon, I will be Lady of the East. I will need a strong lord by my side." He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Hn." Her eyes flashed red for a second, then returned to brown, "Wouldn't you like to be by my side? We are both powerful beings, two heirs. We could rule all of Japan!" He ran his hand through his long silver locks, "Not interested. Besides, that would cause a war." She touched his shoulder, "A war we would surely win." Sesshomaru looked from the arm on his shoulder, to her, then to her arm again. He yanked it off his shoulder, rose and made his way to Souta and Kagome, although he hated to admit it, he was a little jealous of the attention she was giving Souta.

"Dinner will be served soon. Perhaps we should all return to our chambers and prepare?" He said quietly into Kagome's ear, Kikyo had a disgusted looked etched on her face. She nodded and turned to Souta, speaking loud enough that Kikyo would hear, "Dinner will be ready in a bit. We should temporarily retire to our rooms and get ready." Without a passing glance, Kikyo rose and left the lounge, determined to wear and look good enough for Sesshomaru to eat.

Souta watched her back disappear behind a door and rolled his eyes, this would be a long and embarassing night.

*~*~*AT DINNER*~*~*~*

All the lords, and their male children were present around the dinner table, awaiting the arrivals of all the women of the clans. They grew impatient and Lord Byakonto was about to have a fit when the door open and all the women came strolling in, including his wife holding their new born daughter, Azuka, wearing their respectable colors of their territory, chattering about everything and anything. All tribes were seated together as they ate and drank aged sake and a special drink made for the younger group.

Kagome watched as her little nee-chan, who was sitting to her right, stared at Princess Kanna, who was sitting between her twin brothers, with stars in his eyes. She leaned over to her left, where Sesshomaru was sitting and whispered so low in his ear, "Look at Souta, Sessho. He can't take his eyes off of her." Sesshomaru looked at the young Prince of the East, and nodded in agreement.

When Kanna's pale blue eyes met Souta's earth brown, the Princess blushed deeply, and tossed her stark white hair over her shoulders. "So Prince Souta," she addressed him formerly to avoid suspicion, "How is the East? I hear its very warm this time of year." He took a bite of his wild boar, "It's very nice. You should visit the palace sometime." She smiled warmly and replied, "Maybe I will." A throat could be heard being cleared and everyone turned to face Inu Taisho at the head of the table, standing to make a small speech.

"As you all know, the heirs will be announced soon. Now, there will be tears, there will be anger and rest assured, there will definitely be some sibling animosity. But those wounds will heal eventually, and you all will get what you rightfully deserve." He then raised his sake glass, and everyone followed suit, "To the children." The group repeated his toast and went back to drinking and chatting.

Sesshomaru listened to Kagome as she spoke to both him and Souta about that day, nodding every now and then as assurance that he was _actually _listening, then he felt something rubbing his inner thigh. His golden eyes quickly shot to the hand, then it travelled to the left of his person to see Kikyo, who was talking to Marumo about fire manipulation. He had been so caught up with Kagome that he hadn't even realised that she was seated beside him. He sat for a few seconds, seemingly allowing her to do as she pleased, but inside he was contemplating the best mode of action. _'I could sink my claws into her skin...No, that wouldn't be ideal, everyone at the table would smell the blood and become concerned_.' He sighed, and harshly removed her hand from travelling any further. She looked at him breifly, a small pout on her bright red lips, then turned back to Marumo, resuming her conversation.

He shook his head and sighed, attracting the attention of the woman to his right, "Are you alright Sesshomaru?" the concern in her voice softened him as her warm hand found his and squeezed lightly. He slipped his fingers between hers, and made swirls on her knuckles with his other hand, "Just fine," he murmured. She smiled, a light blush gracing her cheeks, and resumed talking to Souta about all the festivites the next day, her hand remained in his.

After dinner, the Lords retired to the counselling room, the Ladies to the lounge and the children left to their own devices.

In the counselling room there was a large table, each lord sitting at their corner designated by Kanji signs of their Kingdom. Inu Taisho stood to begin the discussion of why he had brought them all to the counselling room.

"We all know the heirs of each kingdom. Let us now choose the children for marriage."

Lord Byakonto sighed, "Yet again, isn't it too early to be making these choices? I've just eaten for crying out loud, give me two seconds to regain my bearings!" Taisho smiled at his friend's laziness, "It's never too early to prepare. Besides, the choices I am about to propose will go over well with the children, as far as I can see."

Lord Naraku rose, "And how are you so sure of this? Did you talk to each personally?" Taisho smiled again, "Am I the only one watching our children at the dinner table? Watching how they interact with each other, observing who would be the perfect mate for who?" The other lords shook their head 'no' and Taisho sighed, it would be a long night.

*Meanwhile in the sitting room*

"Princess Kanna, I haven't seen you since you were knee high, you look so beautiful and grown up now!" Kagome exclaimed as she took the young princess in her arms and hugged her lightly, "Oh Princess Kagome, you flatter me too much," she said as a deep blush crept over her porcelin skin slowly. Kagome laughed, and began to mention the North and asked if it was cold all year round when she felt a small pressure on her lower back, then heard a smooth deep voice, "May I borrow her, Princess Kanna?" They both looked up to see a six foot handsome dog demon peering down at them both, "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. I must be getting back to my brothers anyway." She bowed to Kagome, "Nice to see you again, Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome and Sesshomaru bowed as well, "And you, Princess Kanna." They both watched as she made her way over to her twin brothers, and stood beside them quietly as they spoke to Prince Inuyasha about the following day.

She turned to face him, her head tilted slightly to the side, "Is there something you needed Sessho?" she whispered. "Take a walk with me in the gardens." It sounded more of a light demand than a question. She nodded, and he led her to the large glass doors, he opened them and allowed her entrance to the most beautiful garden in all of the Western Kingdom. She knew these gardens well, but was curious as to why he wanted to take a walk now. "What's wrong?" She prodded again. He sighed and sat on a nearby bench, adjusting Tenseiga, a gift from his father, on his waist, "I...I am nervous,Kagome." he blurted out shamefully. She sat beside him and removed her black sandals, then did the unexpected, she leaned onto his shoulder. She could hear his heartbeat stop, or was that her heartbeat? She couldn't tell the difference. "Sigh...You worry too much Sessho. You will be a brilliant leader, I'm sure of it. Your father has taught you well." He snaked his arms around her small waist, pulling her closer to his chest, burying his nose in her hair, "What if I make mistakes?" She closed her eyes, basking in the feel of him, then replied, "Every living, breathing creature makes mistakes. What makes you a good Lord is identifying them, and learning from them." His lips were in her ear now, "Kagome..." he whispered. As he was about to confess something to her, they, with their keen hearing, heard rustling from the other side of the garden. They rose from the bench and masked their auras and scents while they discreetly made their way to the rustling.

They slowly made their way over to the shrubs, crouching behind them as to spy on whatever made the noise. They heard a moan, then more rustling. They looked over the shrubs to see the naked back of a woman with long black hair, her kimono pulled down to her hips. She seemed to be on top of someone, as she writhed and moaned.

Kagome and Sesshomaru's eyes shimmered in the night, their animal instincts kicking in. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw white hair and a red hakama thrown on some bushes. Kagome was still confused as to who both persons would be. She lifted her nose in the air and took a silent whiff. Her eyes widened in surprise, her body suddenly froze. There was a barrier, but it don't stop the faint smell of sex and the people within it. Before she could say anything to Sesshomaru, he grabbed her hand and quietly led her away from the couple in heat and went back to the bench. They both sat silently, a deep blush mixed with disappointed overcame Kagome.

"That was Kikyo..."she whispered to herself, her eyes concentrating on her hands in her lap... but he heard it. He didn't look at her, or offer apologies, he simply said, "And Inuyasha." Her head snapped up, and she turned to face him, "Are...are you sure?" she mumbled. "I think I know my own brother." He said, a little annoyed by the question. She furrowed her brows, "I know you know your own brother Sesshomaru, I'm asking you if you're SURE!" She was on her feet now, shouting. He looked away, "It's his scent...I'm sure of it. I smelled your whore of a sister as well. I don't know how she has been able to hide the scent of a well-experienced woman, but she has."

She grew angry, "She is NOT a whore!"

"Then what is she? You just saw her fucking my brother, what else would she be?" He said way too calm.

"How can you be sure that she doesn't love Inuyasha?"

"Whores don't know love. Besides, she hates you, why do you defend her honour?" He responded, running his hand through his silver locks.

Her rage reached its peak as she felt her claws and fangs growing, "Because she is MY SISTER! My mother and father taught me that blood is indeed thicker than water, and that I should ALWAYS defend her!" She stormed away before she felt the urge to scratch him in the face. She opened the glass door, stopped short and turned around, "What would an Ice Lord like you know about love?"

He turned to look at her, then looked away. All he saw was tears in her eyes...and it pained him. She walked briskly pass the other prince and princesses. She used her demonic speed and made it to her room, changed into her robe and slipped under the covers. She created a barrier that allowed NO ONE into her room, buried her face in her pillow and began to cry. As much as she disliked her sister, her parents taught her that even if Kikyo murdered, stole or maimed someone, she would always be her sister. She cried herself to sleep that night.

*MEANWHILE*

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened and her knuckles grew white, "Kagome is crying. "She blurted out in the middle of the discussion. All eyes turned to her as all Lords and Ladies grew silent, Naraku place an arm around her shoulder, "Maybe you should tend to her?"

She rubbed his arm, "It would be useless. The barrier she has created allows no one to enter...but I feel sadness...utter sadness." She sighed and looked at the others in the room, "Continue, I shall check on her in the morning."

Inu Taisho nodded, "So tomorrow when all the masses have gathered, the heirs as well as the betrotheds will be announced to all of Japan. We have explained these reasons for these, and I know you all will think that war will be in the minds of all the people because of the match between the East and the West, but this is not what we are trying to prevent. A dark forboding is a upon us, and only they may help each other. Lord Asano, Lord Byakonto, the lands are yours and only yours. We will never try to take it from you. We will all create a binding contract to ensure of this." Both lords nodded, and Inu taisho continued, "The West and the East are bound by fate, they must stand against the evil that will rise from the East." All Lords nodded in agreement. "Now, let us retire and prepare ourselves for the challenges we face tomorrow morning." The Ladies rose and left, leaving the Lords to speak amongst themselves briefly.

Lord Byakonto and Asano were still confused about the match up of the East and West. Naraku spoke, leaving his aura and scent open for the Lords to sense, "I too thought of war when I heard this proposal, and I have neither seen or heard of great evil on my land, but..." He looked at Inu Taisho, "I have known and trusted the Inus for centuries, I know he only wishes for the best." The eagle and dragon lord sniffed the air long and hard, they opened their senses to the auras around them. They were relieved. "Then we trust you. But if we see anything, even the smallest thing that looks like a war is to be waged, we will fight back with full strength." Byakonto hissed, Asano nodding in agreement. Naraku and Taisho nodded, "Fair enough." They left the room confused, on their toes, elated and excited all in one.

*In the garden*

"Kikyo...I have something to say..." He said as he pulled his hakama over his thighs, then putting his shirt on. "Yes?" She asked as she turned around for him to tie her obi. He tied it slowly, and hugged her from behind, nuzzling her hair, "I love you." He whispered. "Oh, yes well...me too." She said, a little too fast and easy.

"Really?" Hoped tinged his voice.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?" She said, a smile plastered on her face. He hugged her once more, "I will ask your father for your hand, and we can be together forever." He whispered.

"My hand in what?" She asked, turned to face him, confusion etched on her face.

"Your hand in marriage." He said happily.

She opened her mouth to detest, but swallowed her words as soon as she thought them. 'I could use this idiot to my advantage in some way. I've got to play this right,' she thought, a wide smile branded on her face. She walked over to him, and put her head on his chest. "When I am ruler of the East love, I shall marry you, and you will rule by my side as Lord," she said, making swirls on his chest with her fingers.

"But I don't want to be a Lord, thats too much responsibility. I want to be a warrior in the army." He said, like a spoiled child.

"Fine," she gritted her teeth and bit her tongue, "Then I will be the wife of a soldier." It angered her to say those words, but she must say what she has to in order to get her way.

"See? Compromise and submission. The perfect traits in a wife," he said as he hugged her tight.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered, "You must not tell anyone what we have done here tonight. I am not ashamed that I have given my honour to the man I love, but my mother and father will not be pleased."

He hugged her tighter, "I understand. Come now, it's time to retire. We have a big day tomorrow." She nodded in agreement. They parted as to avoid suspicion, Inuyasha masked his scent and aura then used his demonic speed to enter from the front of the mansion, and Kikyo, her scent and aura masked. As she walked through the gardens, she thought to herself, 'Love? What a fool. Now power, power is something worth while. But he will be useful in plot my plot in some way or form.' As she approached the back door, she spotted Sesshomaru on a bench, deep in thought.

She slowly walked over to him, reaching out to nudge him on the shoulder. Before she could touch him, he spoke, " Don't touch me."

"But Sessho, I-"

"Don't call me Sessho. That name is reserved for Kagome."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Kagome huh? Where is the little _angel_?" she said with poison on her tongue.

"She has retired for the night." He looked at her now, "And where have you been?"

"Exploring the wonderful gardens...The tulips have opened," her hands clasped behind her.

"Hmm, have they?" He knew she was lying, they had no tulips in their garden.

"Indeed they have." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I must retire now, Sesshomaru darling. After all, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Night." He simply said.

She frowned and licked her lips suggestively, he cringed on his bench, "Unless you wish to join me..." He almost puked in his own mouth. He rose and turned away from her, then took to the skies. His best friend was mad at him for calling her sister a whore, and now the same sister is insinuating that he take her to bed right after she had taken his brother, he did not need this shit right now. He flew far from the castle, leaving a disappointed Kikyo alone with a frown on her face.

Tonight he just needed some space to think.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Long Engagement

Pairing: Sesshomaru & Kagome

Warning: Gore, pain, violence

Genre: Romance & Fantasy

Rating: PG-13 - T

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

* * *

><p>AN Thank you sooo much for the reviews! Keep em coming! here's chappy 5 :)

* * *

><p>*******THE NEXT MORNING*********<p>

Kagome awoke and went about her regular morning routine. She decided to ditch training with Sesshomaru today, she was still a little angry and guilty about what she had said to him. She quick stepped into the dining room to see that everyone had begun eating, by the orders of Lord Byakonto who was too hungry to wait for anyone. She spotted him at the table, the chair to his left empty, reserved for her. Beside the empty chair was Souta, who was strategically seated beside Kanna, who seemed to be blushing everytime her hand accidentally touched his.

She walked over to her brother and whispered in his ear. He frowned a little, then moved to sit beside Sesshomaru, for Kagome to sit between the two shy teenagers.

She sat between the two and began to make a plate of raw meat and cheese for herself, pouring a cup of berry pulp. She ate merrily, talking to Kanna and laughing about trivial things.

Two chairs away, a certain dog demon felt like he was being eaten from the inside out. He hated when she ignored him, it annoyed him to no end.

His attention was switched to his father, who rose, goblet in hand, to make a small speech.

"Lord, Ladies, friends, family...As you all know, today is the day we make the announcement of the next rulers of Japan. But what you do not know, is that the Lords have arranged engagements for the children." The ladies and children began to detest silently, mumbling amongst themselves. "Who we have chosen is FINAL. No complaints, or tantrums, WE SHALL HAVE NONE OF IT." He said sternly as he stared them down, "Today will go smooth. You will accept who has been chosen for you, or you will be exiled." They started mumbling among each other again as he sat and continued eating.

"Wow, so we accept whoever they choose? Sigh, seems unfair." Kagome said to Kanna, sneaking a look at Souta at the corner of her eye and saw him sigh as well.

Kanna nodded in agreement, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

They all ate in silence, whispering here and there. They were worried about the announcement and of course the betrovals, who wanted to marry someone they didn't love? None of them.

Breakfast came and went, and Kagome strolled through the large courtyard. It was already littered with ribbons and flowers in cute arrangements, freshly picked that morning. "Well, they sure moved fast. All this stuff wasn't even here last night!" she said aloud to herself, "The Western Kingdom is known for being efficient," she heard a deep voice behind her. She knew who it was, but refused to turn around. She continued walking, staring at the paper laterns for the after-party to celebrate the future Lords and ladies of Feudal Japan. She knew he followed her, his steps loud and heavy behind her as she watched the last servant throw petals in a small pond, then turning around the count the candles, which he would later light to float in the water, in a wooden box.

"You should apologize to me." He said, in his own 'Sesshomaru' way.

She turned around immediately, "EXCUSE me?" Her hands were on her hips.

"You were out of line last night." He said, matter-of-factly.

"*I* was out of line? You called my sister, and most likely the heir of the Eastern Kingdom, A WHORE! Now, who was out of line again?" She asked, her rage casuing a vein to rise on her forehead.

He was calm as he spoke, "I merely pointed out the obvious. A woman with morals and dignity would never do anything indecent with a man that is not her mate, especially in the bushes. It is unladylike. The only difference between your sister and a common whore, is that your sister does not take payment."

She balled her fists until blood trickled from her palms, she ground her teeth so hard, she swore she wore them down to the gum. Her fangs grew, as well as her claws as she began to transform, her face contorted, stripes began to emerge on her face. Sesshomaru watched in amusement, ready to transform as well if she got...frisky. Then she suddenly froze. Her eyes closed, he stood there quietly, watching her return to normal. She looked at him once more, but what he saw in her eyes confused him. He saw anger, determination but one thing made him catch his breath in his throat, he saw disappointment. She turned and walked around, but before he could touch her, she ran away, her demonice speed helping her room her room in four seconds.

She opened the door and quickly closing the door behind her.

"How does he do that? He just knows which of my buttons to push!" She said as she threw herself on her futon. She turned around to lay on her back and sighed, "Baka..." she said to no one. Her door opened, but Kagome had no intention of moving since she had sensed the calming aura approaching her room.

"Musume, I sense you are angry..." Sakura said, walking up to the futon, her hands hidden behind the large sleeve of her kimono.

Kagome sighed and turned on her side, looking at her mother trying to change the subject, "So, which handsome young prince have you chosen for my hand in marriage, mother?" her tone bitter.

Sakura sighed and walked over to Kagome's closet to find a kimono suitable to wear to the coronation. "Must you be so aggressive towards me?"

Kagome sat up instantly, bowing her head, "Forgive me mother...the prospect of marrying someone I do not love does not sit will with me."

The older tigress found a ivory kimono, embroidered with the fangs of the East and pulled it out, "Yes, this one is perfect." She said outloud. She turned and walked over to Kagome, placing the kimono beside her then touching her child's cheek with her warm hand, "I know how you must feel, but this is law, and you must abide by them." She sat beside her, and ran her hands through Kagome's hair, "You know, when I found out about my betrothal to your father, I wasn't exactly happy either."

"You weren't? But..but you and father seem so happy and in love." the raven haired girl mumbled.

"Yes, but when I found out about our engagement, I ran away to a lake for several days. As a master of water, it seemed smart to stay there if my father's troops came to retrieve me. But who came for me, was none other than your father."

Kagome gasped, and brought her knees under her chin, listening carefully.

"He came with all sorts of gifts, that never impressed me. I was the daughter of a wealthy minor lord, I had not had your father's riches, but I knew wealth well. It is what he said to me that made me even consider him as a mate. He said, 'Sakura, I do not ask for your hand in marriage now, but what I do request is time...time to court you as any other man would court a woman. Then you may make your decision.' And I gave him the opportunity. He took me to gardens, shared intimate secrets with me, taught me things that he showed no other, until..I fell in love with him." She turned to Kagome, "I know not what the future holds for you, but try to be optimistic musume." She said as she rose and made her way to the door, "You may be pleasantly surprised." she said as she opened the door and left.

Kagome stared at the closed door, then her eyes travelled to the kimono, "Optimistic." She rose from the bed and headed to the baths.

~~~~~~~*That Evening*~~~~~~~~~

"Has everyone arrived?" Jaken said to a lowly servant, "No, the Ladies are still getting ready. All the other guests have arrived." The servant said as he bowed low. Jaken walked pass him mumbling, "Stupid women always take hours to get ready..."

"But mother, I wish to wear the white kimono, it will catch Sesshomaru's eye!" Kikyo shouted, as the servants hoisted a black kimono onto her, as others tugged her hair and finished her make-up. "Wearing white will symbolize that you are a bride. The only people allowed to wear white at such a formal event, other than a wedding, is the West and North." Kikyo grumbled then shouted again, "But Kagome is wearing ivory! Can i not get an ivory kimono as well?" Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples, "You requested these dark coloured kimonos Kikyo! Kagome is able to wear that because it is closest she has to the family colours. Now stop acting like a spoiled cub and finish getting ready!" Kikyo scowled at her mother's tone and shut her mouth.

'When I'm Lady of the East I'll make sure to banish all of them.' she thought to herself.

All the lords and their sons, except Sesshomaru, waited by the women's doors, speaking amongst themselves.

"Does it always take them this long?" Lord Byakonto hissed.

Suddenly, all the doors opened and all the ladies and daughters walked to stand beside their fathers and husbands.

* * *

><p>Lady Esmee of the North stood beside her husband, wearing the traditional kimono of her lands. Her kimono was white, with large brown wings on the back, over her right breast and on the sleeves of her kimono. Her obi was a deep brown. Her hair was brought on top of her head, curled in tussels, hair ornaments clipped within it. A hair chain was braided into her hair, the pendant of a golden eagle sat in the middle of her forehead. Her make-up was a small white line above her lids, to brighten her eyes. Lord Asano blew a small wind on her cheek, she turned to him, puzzled, "You look beautiful my dear." Lord Asano said shyly. Esmee smiled, and gently pecked his cheek.<p>

Kanna had a similar kimono, but her obi was a lighter brown. Kanna's stark white hair was pulled back in two braids at the front, the rest left the flow down her back. A hair chain, identical to her mother's dangled from the middle of her forehead.

Hitau and Hitoshiji followed their father, and wore a simple brown kimono of the highest silk. They all brushed their hair back, and looked clean cut.

"LORD ASANO AND LADY ESMEE, RULERS OF THE NORTHEN KINGDOM. ACCOMPANIED BY THEIR CHILDREN, HITAU, HITOSHIJI AND KANNA!" A loud voice from downstairs bellowed.

The lord of the north, and his lady, regally made their way downstairs, their children behind them in numerical(age) order. As they reached the gigantic throne room, all occupants bowed as the northen family made their way over to their seats and stood to await the rest of the families.

* * *

><p>Sakura made her way to Naraku's side. He slipped his arm above hers and took a good long look at her. She wore a light orange kimono, with embroided fangs, her hair was let down, two small braids above her ears were pulled back and held buy a small orange hair ornament. She wore a necklace with the pendant of a fang. As she adjusted herself, she heard a pleasurable growl beside her, she blushed and instantly turned to face him. He smiled at her and rubbed her arm. She knew what that meant. She blushed again and turned away, after centuries of marriage, the man still could make her blush.<p>

Souta and his father wore deep orange, almost close to brown haori and hakama, their hair in neat ponytails.

Her daughters wore the same hair and necklace as she wore, but Kagome's wavy hair had braids scattered in her waves. Her ivory kimono worked wonderfully against her skin tone. Unlike Kikyo, she wore nothing but a light pink lip paste. Kikyo on the other hand, wore her orange eye powder bright, along with bright red lip paste, she need to make an impression on Sesshomaru. Her black kimono snugged tighter than Kagome's onto her tiny, shapeless body.

'I'll get that Sesshomaru tonight..' she thought to herself. A loud voice shook her from her musings.

"LORD NARAKU AND LADY SAKURA, RULERS OF THE EASTERN KINGDOM. ACCOMPANIED BY THEIR CHILDREN, KIKYO, KAGOME AND SOUTA!"

The family walked downstairs and received the same greeting as the Northern family, and took their place at the table.

* * *

><p>Lord Byakonto was surprised when Lady Illuna came by his side. She wore a deep blue silk kimono with a lighter pink obi, a large star embroidered on the back. She had her hair in a loose bun, trinkets and flowers randomly thrown in her hair, she wore no make up other than a deep red paste on her lips. She held their newborn in her arms, the child wrapped in red silk. Her husband cleared his throat and looked ahead, she did as well, but they were giving each other side glances and small smirks.<p>

Marumo wore a simple deep red silk haori and hakamas, like his father and had his hair in a simple ponytail. His face clearly showed the need for all the festivities to be done with, hell, he was bored already.

"LORD BYAKONTO AND LADY SAKURA, RULERS OF THE SOUTHERN KINGDOM. ACCOMPANIED BY THEIR CHILDREN, MARUMO AND AZUKA!"

* * *

><p>It was the Inus turn. Inu Taisho sensed her coming, and he raised his arm, without looking behind him as she slipped her arm into his. He turned to look at her now. She wore a pale yellow kimono and a deep blue obi. She wore her hair simply down, some petals of jasmine braided in her hair to give it a wonderful sent. She wore no make up other than jasmine oil on her lips to give it a small sheen. She took his breathe away. He squeezed her hand gently and let out an audible sigh. She blushed prettily and turned to look at her sons, and smiled.<p>

Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were dressed were dressed like their father in fine white silk hakamas and haoris, their hair in high ponytails, the deep blue crescent moon embroidered on the back.

"LORD OF THIS HOUSEHOLD AND LANDS, LORD INU TAISHO AND LADY SAKURA, AND THEIR CHILDREN INUYASHA AND SESSHOMARU, WELCOME YOU ALL!"

* * *

><p>As soon, the South and West were announced and took their places at the table, a bell could be heard ringing as it echoed throughout the room, and all families sat, except for the Lords.<p>

"We will feast now, and be merry." Lord Asano began.

"But today, there will be anger, and jealousy." Lord Naraku said.

"We will have no confrontations, or battles in this castle." Lord Byakonto hissed.

"Our decisions are final. You may dismiss yourself if you are unhappy." Lord Inu Taisho finished. He clapped his hands, and he, as well as the other lords, sat. Their food was served, each eating traditional dishes of their nations.

All sat in silence and ate, a murmur or two could be heard. Most of the children were nervous, a few were excited.

After dinner was concluded, the plates and tablecloths were removed, as to show the seriousness of the announcement.

"The announcement begins now." Jaken bellowed.

Lord Asano rose. "I have chosen my heir."

Lord Byakonto answered, seeing as he is the opposite of his lands (north/south). "Who have you chosen?"

Asano looked to Hitoshiji, "The one I have chosen has shown great leadership abilities, he is caring, and witty, and has been taught well. He will make me proud. I have chosen Hitoshiji, my first born, as my heir."

Hitoshiji stood, his eyes never hiding his excitement as well as his surprise. He walked to the middle of the room, and bowed to the three lords, then lastly to his father. " Father, I am indeed surprised, yet honoured by your pride and belief in me. I shall make you proud when I am Lord of the North." His father returned the bow. Hitoshiji stood his place so that the other minor lords and patrons may examine him.

Lord Byakonto rose. "I have chosen my heir."

Marumo leaned back and folded his hands behind his head expectedly.

Lord Asano answered, "Who have you chosen?"

Byakonoto looked at Marumo, "The one I have chosen has an iron will of an ox, and I have taught him well. I have chosen my son, Marumo."

Marumo stood, a bored looked etched on his face. This was expected after all, Azuka was way too young to be the heir. He made his way to the left of Hitoshiji, bowed to all three lords and then his father. "I take this responsibility with pride father. I thank you." His father bowed, then sat, while Marumo remained at his place beside of the eagle heir.

It was Inu Taisho's turn, and he stood. "I have chosen my heir."

Lord Naraku answered, "Who have you chosen?"

"The man I have chosen, is wise beyond his years. He will care for this land, as I have cared for it when I am gone. I have chosen..." His eyes shifted to Inuyasha,"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood as proud as ever, and walked to the centre of the room, bowing to each lord, then finally to his father. "This Sesshomaru will never falter, or fail as Lord of the Western kingdom. I will do you proud father." Inu Taisho bowed to his son, and sat.

Sesshomaru stood, the regal look on his face never fading.

The Lord Naraku stood and took a deep sigh to ready himself.

"I have chosen my heir."

Lord Inu Taisho answered, "Who have you chosen?"

"The woman I have chosen," gasps could be heard around the room, it was not strange for a woman to rule, but it was uncommon, "Has made me proud with her selflessness, her kindness and light, she will care for the people of my kingdom, as a mother would for her child. The woman I have chosen..."

Kikyo sat up gleefully, preparing herself to rise from her seat gracefully, a wide smile plastered on her overly made up face.

"...is Kagome."

The Tiger clan children all bore looks of utter shock. Kagome, whose eyes nearly left her head, slowly rose from her chair, and slowly made her way to the centre, almost stumbling in her nervousness. She glimpsed Kikyo on her way and saw that she wore a look of pure hatred and it made Kagome shudder.

She made her way to stand beside Sesshomaru, who himself was surprised. She bowed to all Lords and lastly her father, "Father, I...I am surprised by your choice, and I am not sure of I am worthy of such a great responsibility," she said humbly.

"Kagome, you have proved yourself more than worthy to inherit the kingdom of the East. You will care for them as no other has, you will be their sister, their mother and they will look upon you in adoration."

She said, still bowed, "Then I humbly accept father, for I will be everything and more, for my people."

He bowed to her and sat and she stood straight again.

Inu Taisho stood again, "Now the heirs shall remain as the other children will learn of their future responsibilities, as well as their betrotheds. Lord Asano will begin."

Lord Asano rose and turned to Hitau. "To my son Hitau, I shall make you a minor lord of a Province in the North. Your betrothed will be announced soon." Hitau stood and bowed. He remained standing.

He then turned to Kanna, "To my youngest, and frailest flower, Kanna. You will be betrothed to the only Prince of the East, Souta."

Kanna eyes lit up as she turned to Souta who held the largest smile on his face, she returned the smile and blushed. They both made a mental note the vigorously thank their parents later. She stood and bowed.

He look to Hitoshiji, "My son Hitoshiji shall be betrothed to Siori, a daughter of the Minor lord of the Southern province of the North." (Each kingdom is divided into 4 provinces, headed by 4 minor Lords who report to one lord). Siori shuffled through the crowd and made her way toward Hitoshiji. She was a short eagle demon, with brown eyes and hair, and a wide smile. She stopped and bowed before him, "My lord." Hitoshiji spoke and offered his arm, "Rise, my betrothed." She smiled and took his arm, indeed they were familiar with each other, but they were not in love. They both thought it better than marrying a complete stranger.

Lord Asano turned to Lord Byakonto, bowed and sat.

Lord Byakonto rose and looked at Azuka in the arms of her mother, " To my daughter, Azuka, I give her this gift. When she is of appropriate age, she will be wed to the Prince of the West." Lady Illuna rose with the tiny dragon demon in her arms.

Sesshomaru stood regally, if he had to marry the dragon child, he would. It was his duty. But he would not love her, this he knew for sure.

Then Lord Byakonto continued, "Prince Inuyasha." Collective gasps could be heard all around, even Sesshomaru gasped.

Inuyasha was angry, 'How can I be betrothed to a damn baby?' He kept thinking. But he knew better than shout in the middle of something so important, he would talk to his father afterwards.

"To my son Marumo, heir to the Southern Kingdom, I give you Kaiete, daughter of the minor lord of the western Province of the Southern Kingdom."

Kaiete emerged from the crowd, her orange eyes unamused by the union. Her purple hair touched her mid-back as she walked to Marumo and bowed. "My lord," she said, her tone tinged with distaste.

"Rise, " Marumo said and offered her his arm, never looking at her for a minute. It was quite obvious most of the people present that they did not like each other, but were bound by duty. She took his arm and stood beside him.

Lord Byakonto bowed to Lord Inu Taisho then sat.

Lord Inutaisho rose and turned to an angry Inuyasha, "To my son, Inuyasha, you will be minor lord of the Eastern Province of the Western Kingdom, and betrothed to the princess of the Southern Kingdom, Azuka."

Inuyasha stood and rigidly bowed to his father. He had nothing to say, at least not in front of all these people. Behind close doors, he will fight tooth and nail for his Kikyo.

Inu Taisho turned to his heir, "Sesshomaru, in time, you betrothed will be announced. Be patient." He bowed at his eldest, and sat.

Sesshomaru was utterly confused, was he not supposed to be betrothed as well? What does 'be patient' mean? He sighed and stood diligently.

Finally, Lord naraku stood and stared at Souta. "To my son Souta, You shall be Minor Lord of the Northern Province of the Eastern Kingdom. You shall also be betrothed to Princess Kanna of the Northern Kingdom." Souta stood and bowed to his father, "Thank you father." He remained standing, his eyes find his betrothed's, wide smiles upon their faces.

He turned to Kikyo who wore a scowl, "To my daughter Kikyo, you are to be betrothed to Hitau of the Northern Kingdom."

She rose, gritting her teeth and bowed.

He turned to Kagome, and his features softened, "To Kagome, heir to the Eastern Kingdom, I promise to you your betrothed...Sesshomaru, Prince of the Western Kingdom."

Kagome's face grew red as a tomato as it seemed everyone was protesting this match. Royalty and commoners alike were shouting their disagreement, "It cannot work!" could be heard, as well as, "It will bring war!"

The four lords stood and all growled loudly. The room instantly became silent. Lord Byankonto spoke first, "We all agree with this union."

Asano spoke. "The West and East will join for reasons that will be unknown to you."

"We have agreed to wage war, if we deem the union suspicious." Byakonto continued. Soon the hall was quiet, some because of their acceptance, others because they were scared their lord would punish them for another outburst.

Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru, her face flushed and bowed nervously, "My lord..." she whispered, he bowed as well, she _was_ the heir to her lands. "My lady..." he slipped her arm in his and stood proudly.

"I contest this union!"

Everyone instantly turned to Kikyo, an outburst like that would surely embarass her family, and would be punished accordingly.

Naraku stood up to stop her from further embarassment. "Silence Kikyo, it is neither the time, nor place."

"You be silent!" she shouted, the hatred spewing from her voice. Everyone gasped this time.

"It would be wise to sit down, I will deal with you later." He said in a menacing tone.

"No! She always gets what she wants! What about me?" She replied, then turned to her sister, "I'll just kill your precious Kagome!" She formed a large fire ball and threw it at Kagome, who blew it away gently with the wind she formed from her hands. Kikyo formed a fire whip at cracked it towards her sister's head, but was stopped short by Sesshomaru, his hand ablaze. "You will not harm her." He pulled the whip, causing her to be dragged over the table to the centre of the room.

"You dare challenge the heir to the Eastern Kingdom?" Her father shouted, and in his anger he jumped over the table to land directly in front of her. She looked up at him from her place on the floor, eyes full of hatred. "Submit!" he growled.

"Never!" she shouted back, attempting to get up. Sakura rose from her chair, her hand on her heart, "Kikyo, listen to your father..."

Instead, Kikyo growled at him, as a challenge. Naraku clapped his hands, and the ground below her encased her in a rock prison. He gestured for the prison to rise to his height, and come close to his face, floating in mid air, "For your crimes against the heir to the throne, I sentence you, Kikyo of the Eastern Kingdom, to be exhiled for a thousand years!"

Sakura gasped, and sat down, her eyes cast downward, her shoulders shook from trying to keep in the cries she wanted to express.

Kagome took a step towards her father, her mouth opened to beg him to reconsider, but she felt a strong arm on her shoulder stopping her. She turned around to see Sesshomaru, who shook his head. She sighed and stood, watching her father exhile her sibling.

The ceremony ended abruptly because of this outburst, everyone speaking amongst themselves about the events that took place that day. All the royal families returned to their chambers.

* * *

><p>"You should not have done that her." Sakura said as she brushed her hair.<p>

"I had to, if it was a simple outburst, I would have dismissed her to her chambers to think about her choices and mistakes, but she attacked Kagome, in front of all of Japan! She deserves to be exhiled, but I have imprisoned her instead...for YOUR sake! I am Lord, and I will not play favorites." He said as he stood, looking through the window.

"She is our daughter and-" Sakura began, "But she has BROUGHT SHAME UPON US!" He shouted this time, obviously disapproving of his wife's defence of his disobedient child.

She straightened her back, hardened her face and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

He sighed, he hated when she reverted to this, it made him unhappy. He walked over to her, and took her into his arms, nuzzling her neck. Soon her body started to shake, tears flowed freely, as she hugged him tighter, burying her face within his haori.

"I cannot show weakness. I am a Lord and she has disrespected me in the worst way possible. My people would deem me weak if I show her favor. She must be punished. But she will be well-taken care of." he mumbled into her hair. Sakura sighed, "Alright." Whether or not she wanted this did not matter. Her husband had come to a decision, and it was not her place to disagree when it came to certain things. He wiped her face with the sleeve of his haori, and held her pink face in his palms. She still looked beautiful with puffy eyes and lips, tears streaming down her face. He gave her a small peck on her lips and left her in the room.

He made his way down to the Western Kingdom's dungeon to see Kikyo embedded in the wall, her head was the only appendage visible.

"You have brought shame upon the Eastern Kingdom. You will remain like this until we return to the East." His voice was stern and still held anger.

She didn't reply or move, her head remained hung.

He turned around and stood at the doorway of the dungeon. He bowed his head and clenched his fists, "You have brought shame upon me."

With those last words, he left her there in the darkness.

What he didn't see was the large grin on her face. Sitting in the darkness, all alone, she had enough time to formulate a plan to destroy everyone that stood in her way of being ruler of all Japan. All she needed was Inuyasha and an earth manipulator who could be easily paid off.

* * *

><p>yayayayayay! reviews please! :) thank u!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

  
><strong>Title: A Long Engagement<strong>

**Pairing: Sesshomaru & Kagome**

**Warning: Gore, pain, violence**

**Genre: Romance & Fantasy**

**Rating: PG-13 - T**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.**

* * *

><p>The door opened to reveal white hair, golden eyes and a red haori. "Kikyo..." he said in a whisper.<p>

She slowly raised her head and put her best pitiable face on. "Oh Inuyasha, I beg you for your forgiveness..." Crocodile tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why did you attack your sister?" he mumbled as he took another step towards her. He was a tad wary of her now.

"Sigh* I wanted to rule the Eastern lands with my Prince by my side..."she said, tears streaming her face.

"You want Sesshomaru..." he mumbled again.

A small sad smile graced her lips, "No...my Prince Inuyasha."

"But you contested their union, not Kagome becoming Lady of the East.."he mumbled, 'Let's see how she answers that one,' he thought.

She thought about her next words carefully, it seemed as if Inuyasha may not be a useful pawn in her plan after all if he was going to question her actions like he was doing now. Then the lie that she was looking for had found her instead.

"I didn't think it was fair for two heirs to be wed. It would be hard to pay attention the each of their kingdoms, don't you think? how would they ever find time to mate AND take care of their people?" she smiled with conviction after. It was a good, well-thought out lie.

He nodded, "Yea, thats true but our sires make the rules and they are law."

She smiled, "I know.

I don't care about that anymore. I just want to be free of this rock prison to be with you..."

He smiled wide now, then frowned again. "I only know fire manipulation and a little water. i haven't begun my earth training yet."

She smiled wider this time, "I know, but I have a plan, just listen carefully and after that, we will be together forever."

He nodded whole heartedly and listened keenly.

'With Kikyo...forever.'

* * *

><p>The next morning all the guests, little by little, began to leave the palace of the moon, leaving only the lords who had also begun to take their leave.<p>

All the lords gathered in the courtyard, their carriages and horses that held their personal belongings arranged in different directions. They children all stood behind them, awaiting the signal to leave.

Inu Taisho spoke loud enough for them all the hear.

"In a moon cycle, we shall go to the palace of the fang for the male betrotheds to present their engagement gifts to their mates-to-be." He turned to the lords, "Is that alright with you all?"

All the lords nodded.

Naraku smiled with pride. 'A meeting in the palace of the fang. I shall have to make a better impression, if Kikyo has not destroyed it all.'

He turned to look at the young woman who was free from the dank rocks of the dungeon. She now had stone-encased hands and feet for easy travel and to keep her from using her fire manipulation. She had a solemn look etched on her face for she knew what she was in for when she arrived at the palace of the East.

Naraku and his family, excluding Kikyo, bowed to all lords. "We must take our leave now, thank you for the hospitality Lord Inu Taisho, I hope Sesshomaru presents Kagome with gifts she will appreciate." The Dog lord and his family bowed to him.

Then he turned to Byakonto, "Lord Byakonto, I wish you and your family safe travel, especially with your new born." The Dragon lord and his family bowed.

Lastly, he turned to Lord Asano, "Lord Asano, I wish you and your family safe travel. I also hope that Prince Hitau presents Kikyo with gifts she will appreciate. Prince Souta will also make an effort to find gifts to reflect princess Kanna's unique personality." Lord Asano and his family bowed low while he mumbled, "He better...my Kanna is better than any cheap, two-bit gift." Naraku merely smiled as Lady Esmee elbowed her husband in the ribs. He knew how it was with daughters, the over-protectiveness.

He rose and stared at his colleagues and each said their farewells.

Lord Byakonto turned around and transformed into a blue dragon, the lady, a red dragon as well as her son, their royal marks still with them to show any other youkai that they were royalty. Their baby remained in her humanoid form since she hadn't learned how to transform yet. As they took to the sky, their servants began to leave with their carriages, following closely behind their lord and lady.

Lord Asano turned around, "Our turn!" he said gleefully. There was nothing like flying, the feeling of freedom elated eagle demons. They all tranformed into large brown and white eagles and took to the sky, their servants following behind them. Kanna spared one final glance at Kohaku and smiled to herself.

Kohaku saw the small smile and blushed.

"I guess it's our turn." Naraku said.

They all began to contort and turn into jungle tigers, and Lady Sakura into a snow tiger. Kikyo was instructed by her father not to transform as she was still being punished and it would be difficult to carry a large tiger demon on his back with extra heavy stone gloves.

He simply concentrated on Kikyo and soon, the stone on her hands enabled him to control her. He slowly used his earth manipulation and lifted her off the floor and onto his back. He roared and ran, his family following closely as he headed to the East, his servants follwing him closely.

As Lady Izayoi watched as they all left, her husband to her right and shakily slipped her delicate clawed hands in his. He looked down at their hands, then back to his wife's face. She was uneasy, no, she oozed fear.

"What's wrong?" his voice laced with concern. "I feel cold, cold and hatred." She mumbled, turning to meet his eyes.

He sighed and hugged her, "Let's have lunch with our pups. Then a nap together, does that sound alright?" He was nuzzling her ear now.

"Yes." She breathed, "Yes, let's have lunch with our pups..."

Inu Taisho turned to his sons, who had both turned away with a slight blush from their parents' open affection. He smiled wide at their bashfulness, "Come you two, we shall have lunch."

* * *

><p>AT THE EASTERN KINGDOM<p>

"You shall stay here fore a millenia. You will be well-guarded and fed, servants shall be here with you to tend to your needs. You shall not be free of those restraints," he pointed to the stone casing on her hands, the ones on her feet long ago removed so that she may move around freely.

She followed him around, her head bowed as he showed her around a large house, almost a mansion as he told her the rules of her banishment. She said nothing but a "Yes father" every now and then.

He turned to face her, "There will be guards stationed EVERYWHERE. Don't even think about escaping." He turned to leave, making his way to the exit of the mansion. The smell of the forest invading his senses, "It would do you well to think about what you've done and formally apologise to me." With those final words, he transformed into his beastial form and left.

She stepped towards the door to look outside. The mansion was in a clearing, surrounded by thick shrubs and forest. It seemed she was far away from the East palace, she almost missed overlooking the ocean from her bedroom window. But there were thigs to be done.

Inuyasha would be there by nightfall with the Earthbender, and she had to gather herbs for a potion she'd need.

A young servant, by the name of Machiru, came bundling down the stairs and bowed low to Kikyo. "My lady, I am your personal servant. Anything you need please, don't be shy to call on me."

Kikyo looked up and down at Machiru's thick black hair, and large black pupils. She was a horse demon, almost as beautiful as she was, she thought.

"I'm tired. I wish to sleep." Kikyo said.

"Yes, my lady." Machiru turned to the house and bellowed, "PREPARE THE MASTER BED CHAMBERS!"

Soon two female servants could be seen rushing up the stairs. Shuffling could be heard, then silence again. Machiru turned to Kikyo again, "After you, my lady."

Kikyo made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. The two servants tucked her in, since she was unable to do it herself.

She fell asleep almost immediately. Soon Inuyasha will wake her and she will finally get what she deserves.

* * *

><p>REVIEW PWEASE! 3<p> 


End file.
